


Hold My Hand

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky's in labor when Sam shows up.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



Bucky breathed through the contraction. He brought his hand to his stomach, sweat dripping from his brow as the pain subsided.  
The door swung open and Sam rushed in, looking a bit sweaty, too. "How're you doing? The baby?"  
"He'll be better when he's on the outside," Bucky replied. He dropped his head back against the pillows with a huff. "I'm glad you made it."  
Sam grinned and brushed the hair away from Bucky's forehead. "Wouldn't miss this. What do you need me to do?"  
Bucky smiled. "Just hold my hand, okay?"  
Sam laced their fingers together. "I've got you."


End file.
